Traffic jam detection may be accomplished by sending traffic-related information from one or more probe vehicles on a roadway to a central back office, such as a telematics service or call center. In an example, the central back office processes the traffic-related information (via, e.g., a computer program executed by processing equipment) to determine at least the traffic conditions on that roadway and if, e.g., a traffic jam exists.